Birthday
by rosiepops
Summary: Daddy has a suprise for mummy, but why is mummy hiding? Written for my Twin and beta who gave me the prompt 'birthday' the result?...well see for yourself. Reviews loved, flames used to roast marshmellows :D


Disclaimer: - Don't own them, but if I did I doubt Haruhi would exist lol XD

Written because my friend told me too, and I hoped she likes it hehe.

**Tamaki's 'give Kyouya his present' plan**

Tamaki beamed as he leapt out of bed, he laughed as he crossed the hall and sang in the shower. Obviously, Tamaki was hiding his excitement very well. Once he'd dressed in his immaculate school uniform he picked up a gift. It was rectangle shape, covered in a shiny, purple and silver wrapping paper. Kyouya would be surprised when he gave him his birthday gift. Still smiling and laughing to himself he ran down his manors vast staircase and headed out of the door.

Kyouya woke to his alarm going off, and promptly shoved it off his bedside table, smashing it beyond repair. Groaning, the low blood pressure lord emerged from his beds sheets and went to get ready for school. As he checked his e-mail's before breakfast he realised it was his birthday. Making a mental note to avoid Tamaki as much as possible he went downstairs for a silent breakfast with his father and brothers.

The bell had rang for first lesson, and Tamaki was waiting at Kyouya's desk. The dark haired Ootori however had yet to arrive. It was very unusual for Kyouya to be late to lessons, making Tamaki, (and the female portion of the class) worried. Just as the teacher could be seen in the doorway, Kyouya slipped in just before her. Technically he was on time but their math teacher had a puzzled look on her face all the same. Quietly taking his seat Kyouya ignored Tamaki, who was furiously trying to get his attention with various hand signals and (for some odd reason) bird calls. After the teacher had calmed Tamaki down the class continued as normal, all the while Kyouya hoping against hope he could keep this up all day.

It was lunchtime at Ouran academy, and Tamaki could be found running from table to table in the host clubs usual cafeteria, desperately trying to find the vice president of his club. He'd finally realised that Kyouya was hiding from him, and was getting rather annoyed. With a sudden (and rare) stroke of genius he ran over to Renge.

"Renge –chan! Would you please do me the honour of allowing me to borrow your lovely megaphone for a few short moments?" he asked, going down on one knee as if he were proposing. Turning to face him Renge sighed and pulled the megaphone out of her bag.

"Sure. Here you go sempai," she replied, then returned to her meal. With a quick fit of punching the air with joy Tamaki leapt onto an empty table and yelled at the top of his lungs through the megaphone,

"OOTORI KYOUYA! PLEASE REPORT TO CAFETERIA THREE TO RECEIVE YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT!" The entire school seemed to lapse into silence and the host club members fought each other to get under the table and out of the way of the oncoming storm that was a pissed off Kyouya. Soon enough the double doors swung open and Kyouya strode in, the evil anger radiating from him resulting in more then a few people cowering in corners. Tamaki had his back to the doors at that time and was repeating his message.

"OOTORI KYOUYA! PLEASE REPORT TO-"he was suddenly cut off as Kyouya pulled him from the table by his collar. Pulling him into a standing position he hissed into Tamaki's ear,

"_You bloody blonde idiot_!" turning on heel he marched Tamaki out of the room, who was grinning (if somewhat nervously). Together they walked along the hall and into an empty classroom. Sitting Tamaki down in a seat Kyouya sat on the desk next to him and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at!" he demanded finally, onyx eyes staring into violet ones. With a nervous laugh Tamaki pulled Kyouya's present out of his school bag.

"I….I wanted to give you this," he replied gently, becoming more serious if no less friendly. He held out the present to Kyouya who took it gingerly, as if scared it would explode.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, sounding a little nervous. Shaking his head Tamaki took Kyouya's hands and began to manipulate his fingers.

"Open it and see," Together they opened the present, and Kyouya smiled softly as he saw its contents.

Inside all the wrapping paper was a dark blue photo album and the pages were filled with pictures of him and Tamaki in various places. The picture that surprised Kyouya the most though was on the very first page. Smiling softly Tamaki pulled the photo album out of Kyouya's hands and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Happy birthday, Kyouya," he whispered softly into the other boys ear. Resting his head on Tamaki's shoulder he smiled to himself and replied,

"I think we need to take more pictures,"

It was a few days later, and Kyouya and Tamaki had mysteriously disappeared. Wondering if they'd left a note Hikaru checked over Kyouya's desk when he noticed a dark blue photo album. Curious, he opened it and the shock of what he saw nearly made him drop it. Quickly calling over the rest of the club they all stared at the picture on the first page. It looked like it was just after the school festival, and showed Kyouya and Tamaki kissing under a full moon. Shutting the photo album quickly Hikaru turned to Kaoru and muttered,

"Told you so."


End file.
